Regulatory agencies such as the World Health Organization establish standards and guidelines for the production of pharmaceutical compositions administered to human, such as vaccines, that limit quantity and components of the compositions. For example, for vaccines, vaccine preparations must be sterile (i.e., free from independently replicating organisms) and contain no more than 10 ng of DNA per human dose, among other requirements. Such standards are in place in order to ensure safety of the composition for human administration, but may introduce challenges in the processes used to produce the compositions.